Common stone plates for adorning a wall are 3 cm. thick, and secured on the surface of a wall by means of a wet process using mixture of mortar and seaweed powder. This method takes time and has a problem of insufficient binding force to keep stone plates in place.
Another method, a dry process shown in FIG. 7 utilizes bolts and hooks in securing stone plates, but between stone plates and a wall surface should have to reserve a cavity space with thickness of more than 10 cm, for mounting bolts. Consequently, this method necessitates a wall to be made thicker than an ordinary size, forcing a room space reduced a little, and a small room is not suitable for using such stone plates, but has to use plywood printed with stone grain design instead. An U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/753,087 titled "Adorning Stone Plate" is known, wherein stone plates are adhered together with support plates of plates of aluminum, and the support plates are fixed on a wall by means of bolts, bolt holes and notches.